


The Actually Pretty Awesome Day

by GreenIrisBlueHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, HawkShield, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, ShieldHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenIrisBlueHeart/pseuds/GreenIrisBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is having one of those days only to find some thing that makes it all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actually Pretty Awesome Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic and I'm a little nervous, if you have any suggestions or see a mistake please tell me or if you have a prompt with this pairing feel free to message me or comment and I shall see what I can do :)

The day was already off to a bad start. Clint was almost an hour late to class because his stupid alarm clock decided that he didn't really need to wake up at 7 am, but rather 8:30 because he apparently looked like he needed some more sleep. That was so the last time he let Tony mess around with his electronics. It's bad enough the coffee machine only works after noon since the genius decided that no human need function so early in the morning that coffee should be needed any earlier, and sure it’s a swell idea if you’re a billionaire prodigy child who can convince his school to only schedule you into classes that start later then noon. But he was not, and he had to actually go to his classes in order to pass unlike Tony, who had knocked on his door sometime around 2:30 am last night to tell him that he’s going to Malibu because he can, as it's going to rain this upcoming week, and he’s just not interested in rain being around him at the moment. 

So Clint ran around his room looking for something to wear. He settled on his might be clean because he couldn't see any stains on them, and they didn't smell horrible pair of black jeans, and an old black shirt that was way too small for him. But hey it didn't smell like death so it will have to do. Then he shrugged on his black leather jacket grabbed his bag, and raced outside to his bike.

Surprise, surprise Tony seems to of dismantled the engine on his bike before he left and hadn’t thought that hey, Clint might want to ride his bike to get to school seeing as he doesn’t have a car or a person hired specifically to give him rides to where ever he felt like going, whenever he felt like it. 

This lead to a very expensive cab ride that Clint really did not want to pay for so he charged it to the extra special credit card that Tony had given him as a I’m a complete idiot when it comes to human interaction so thank you for being my roommate this is for emergency’s like my lab blows up when I’m away, or Clint thinks cab rides, since I’m an inconsiderate bastard who forgets that other people aren’t billionaires and only have one mode of transportation.

When Clint finally gets to his class room its 9:30 am, and there is a note on the door that says class is cancelled for the rest of the week due to the teacher having skipped town with all of the equipment. This Clint thought hitting his head softly against the door, sucks massively because this was his only class today so not only did he rush around for nothing, but there was absolutely no reason for him to even be at the school right now. 

Clint then did what any normal adult would do and decided to go play with his bow, and seeing as the only reason why he could afford to attend S.H.E.I.L.D College was his full ride archery scholarship he should probably practice more anyways, not that he ever missed a target or anything, and really who would of ever thought that being a circus brat would ever lead to him Clint Barton getting to become an architect, something he never thought he could even dream of being.

As he was walking to the shooting range Clint heard a commotion behind the art building then what sounded like shouting, and because Clint never developed a sense of self preservation, and he completely blames the circus for that, he went to check on the disturbance only to find what seemed like two bigger guys picking on a much smaller one who was holding what looked to be a trash can lid up in front of himself like a shield, and Clint reacting without thinking took out his bow, and had it aimed and loaded in seconds. 

“Hey” he shouted “What exactly do you guys think you’re doing?” 

“Don’t worry about it man were just taking care of the campuses little queer problem” said one of the guys both never taking their eyes off of the smaller man hiding behind the lid, and that was definitely the wrong thing to say to Clint because not only did he not like bully’s because child hood issues, but he especially hated homophobic ass hats who believed they were better than others just because they were “normal” so Clint let loose his arrow, and it flew right in front of the assholes and embedded itself in a tree that was Just of to the side this made them stop and pay attention to the crazy guy with the arrows.

“Okay” Clint said as he nocked another arrow “this is how this is going to work you two are going to walk away from him, and never speak to him again or and this is the option I really prefer you assholes take your going to try and attack me and I’m going to prove why I am considered one of the best marksmen in the world by putting an arrow through both your legs.”

He waited for a few seconds arm pulled tight never wavering ready to release at the slightest provocation, when the guys raised both their hands in a placating manner, and started backing up.

“Okay dude” the bigger one said “whatever, protect the little fairy were gone” then they both turned around and ran off. Clint was tempted to release the arrow anyways, but instead he went over to check on the guy they had cornered.

“Hey, you alright back there?” Clint asked before he moved the ‘shield’ out of the way, and seen the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life ‘wow’ Clint thought looking down into the eyes of the man he just decided he was going to marry someday. 

“Yeah I’m fine” the man said as he struggled to his feet only to give up half way to brace himself against the wall. 

“Thank you for that by the way, I was sure I was going to end up in the hospital this time if you didn’t show up when you did.” He said as he reached his hand out for an introduction “I’m Steve Rogers” 

Clint reached out for Steve’s hand and shook it, he was reluctant to let go of Steve's hand, but as he stood there he thought about how he had never really put much stock in the idea of love at first sight before, but now he was sure it existed. he never wanted to let this man go, so he of course made his move in the only way he knew how, he introduced himself as Clint Barton then asked Steve out for coffee then lunch then dinner where they spoke about all sorts of things. Like how Steve was an art student, and how he was going to try and join the military after he finishes his education, and Clint knew that if Steve does join the military after he graduates, he will be enlisting right next to the man because even though this is their first date, and he’s not even sure that Steve knows this is a first date and not just some extremely long get to know you session, he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life protecting this man, and just as long loving him. So today wasn’t so terrible he decided it was actually a pretty awesome day.


End file.
